This invention relates to a device for mounting a spare wheel and tire on an automobile so as to provide maximum space in its storage trunk for carrying luggage.
As automobiles are becoming smaller in size in order to reduce their gasoline consumption, their luggage trunk space is inherently reduced, yet people still demand a large capacity for luggage in their automobile. Many space saving devices are now in use in association with automobiles for providing a maximum luggage carrying capacity. However, known devices are usually complex in structure and/or difficult to install. The present invention is designed to provide a simple, efficient, durable and practical device which requires only a small space for storage when it is not in use.